What if Reid was taken by the UNSUB in 'Epilogue?
by gothina234
Summary: What if Reid was taken by the UNSUB in 'Epilogue? Is the afterlife the same as it was before? Part 2/2 - Emily's version is up!
1. Reid

**This was requested by Nymphadora-CullenBAU. **

**I am taking 'What if ' requests feel free to drop me a message if you have request. I mainly focus on Reid but can do other characters as well. Some events are altered from the episode. **

**I will have one featuring Emily up tomorrow as that was also requested but my time is a bit strapped today. **

**All mistakes are my own**

**Reviews are great and enjoy!**

**What if Reid was taken by the UNSUB in 'Epilogue'?**

Reid parked the SUV by the road, he doubled checked to make sure he had his gun and badge with him before he stepped out of the car. Reid knew that the others were somewhere around the lake they had come to. After the revelation that the UNSUB was trying to relive a near death experience they had come to the conclusion that the next coldest lake would be where the UNSUB would strike next.

Reid stepped out of the veichle and made his way down a small but steep little hill, he almost slipped but managed to keep himself up straight. Reid began to search his area of the lake, he knew the others had some worries about him going out alone but he needed to show them that he was a capable agent. He couldn't let the past haunt the present. Reid noticed some broken branches but was unsure of what had caused them to break

He glimpsed a small figure across the lake and recognised it that it was Emily. He pressed on his radio to speak with her.

"Emily, do you have anything yet? I'm across the river from you" Reid spoke into the radio, he saw Emily turn around in his direction.

"Negative. There is no sign of the unsub, this lake is huge. It could take us a while. Do you have anything?" Emily asked.

"Some broken branches but I don't know if they were caused by a person or an animal" Reid said with a fustrated tone down the radio.

"Reid! Behind you!" Emily screamed down the radio.

Reid whipped round only to see a plank of wood rushing towards him. Reid grunted in pain as the plank collided with the side of his head, he fell to the ground and winced as pain filled his head. He could faintly hear the voices of his teammates over the radio but he had a hard time concentrating. He felt the UNSUB rip away his handcuffs from his belt before Reid felt pain engulf his side as the UNSUB delievered a kick to his ribs causing him to roll on his stomach. Reid struggled against the hands trying to force his arms behind his back but the pain in his head increased at every movement he made.

The cold metal bit into his skin as his arms were restrained behind his back.

"I know what your trying to do. I can help you, you don't have to do what your thinking" Reid shouted at the UNSUB as he felt the UNSUB pull him out of Emily's sight. Reid knew that the UNSUB was going to try and drown him, he was not about to die because some guy wanted an answer. He had already experienced death once, he didn't want to experience it again.

Reid saw the lake come back into view as he was pulled along the small dock, he kicked the UNSUB in the chest causing the guy to grunt as air left him. Reid managed to get back to his feet but yelped as he felt the UNSUB yank his head back by his hair and push him towards the lake.

"No!" Reid screamed before his body met the water, he felt strange for a moment before he kicked his feet and began moving forward to the surface. He gasped for air as he managed to suck in precious oxygen.

"I want to know what you see!" the UNSUB screamed before he gripped Reid's shoulders and thrust him under the water. Reid kicked out and struggled as his lungs burned for air. He tried to keep holding his breath but his instincts let him down. He tried to breath but only felt water. He panicked for a moment before he felt his vision blur as the water engulfed his lungs. He knew the coming dakrness all too well. It was death and it had come to reclaim what it had previously lost.

This time it was different though, it was cold and dark like Emily had described. There was no soothing voice or presence to calm him. All there was darkness. Did his mean that death was angry at him?

Reid wondered his escape with death in Georgia had caused him to lose the warmth he had been granted last time. This was his fate. This was his punishment.

Then it struck him. Like a knife into his heart.

Pain engulfed him as he felt himself ripped back from the dark. Water rushed up from his lungs and he coughed violently as he felt the soothing rush of air. He opened his eyes to see the UNSUB breathing heavily and looking at him intently. Reid winced as he felt his ribs, he wasn't sure if any of them had broken but they hurt.

"What did you see?" he yelled.

"Darkness.. please let me go!" Reid gasped between his chattering teeth.

"Again!" the man yelled before pulling Reid and pushing him under the water again. Reid didn't have the strength to struggle as much as he wanted to. Reid felt himself drown again.

It was the same as before, it was cold and dark. Would the warmth ever welcome him again?

Reid coughed up water again but noticed the hands against his chest were different. He opened his eyes again and saw Hotch leaning over him. He felt a searing pain in his side and knew the CPR has caused damage to his ribs. He took small and slow breaths. His arms were by his side now, they were free from the handcuffs.

"Thank you" he said softly to Hotch.

"You're okay now. Breathe, we're going to get you help" Hotch smiled at him before he saw Emily.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked him as she put blankets over his shivering body.

"It was so cold and dark Emily. It wasn't the same, it was so cold" he told her. Emily looked at him for a moment and realised what he was talking about.

"It's okay now. The darkness is gone. It's not coming back" she told him.

Reid hoped that Emily was right, he didn't want to go back to that place.

**Emily is up tomorrow so stay tuned! **

**Reviews again are great**


	2. Emily

**Hey everybody**

**I'm going to be honest and say that I don't think I have done this to the best of my ability but I've had a bit of a stressful day and the last episode of my favourite programme was supposed to cheer me up but it was just a disappointing one. Writing has calmed me though so thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**All mistakes are my own**

**Enjoy**

**What if the UNSUB had taken Emily in'Epilogue'?**

Emily was searching her area of the lake, she let out a little sigh as she saw no visible signs of UNSUB being around the lake. She walked down the dirt path to find herself looking at the large lake, she had to admit that if it wasn't the current hiding place of the UNSUB she was hunting it would be beautiful place to visit. She smiled slightly when she saw Reid stumble slightly as he skidded down a small hill.

"Hey Reid, careful coming down the hill" Emily laughed slightly down the radio. Emily saw Reid look around before he was looking directly. She saw his stance change from relaxed to one of panic in a split second.

"Emily! Behind you!" Reid yelled down the radio.

Emily didn't have a chance to react as she felt a strong and fierce pain rush through the back of her head. She grunted in pain as she landed on the floor. She could hear the voices of her team screaming down her radio, she could have sworn that Reid's was the loudest. She felt her vision blur and every go dark.

She felt someone wrapping her hands when she stirred from her unconcious state, she opened her eyes and was painfully aware of the back of her head pounding in pain. She opened her eyes to see the UNSUB go behind her.

"Wait...Don't!" Emily shouted as she was dragged towards the end of the dock.

"I need to know what you see, I just need to know" he screamed at her before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and throwing her into the lake. Emily gasped at how cold the lake was, she felt the UNSUB's hand on the top of her head and knew what he was about to do. She took a deep breath in just before pushing her under. Emily tried to shake the UNSUB off but found her efforts failing. Emily held her breath till her body screamed for more air, she held on for a few more seconds before she tried to breath.

She felt a cold sensation stab through her chest as the water filled her lungs. She looked up and saw the UNSUB before her vision darkened. She closed her eyes as her body became still, she felt her heart freeze and the life drain from her body.

Then it was strange.

Emily saw a small light, it was in the distance but a warmth coated her as she stepped towards it. She smiled as she felt the warmth and realised that her fate had changed. She wasn't going be trapped by the cold and darkness she had felt before. This was what Reid must have been talking about. That was another bonus to the warmth being around her. Reid would one day be with her.

Emily tried to take a small step foward but found herself frozen in her spot. Her heart burned with pain, Emily looked at the small light one last time before he she saw a flash of light.

Emily coughed violently as the water was expelled from her lungs, she took a few painful gasps of air in before her eyes flew open. She felt a few drops of water hit her face as the UNSUB looked down at her.

"What did you see?" he shouted in her face.

"I'm going to tell you" she said defiantley. She felt a sharp sting across her face as the UNSUB slapped her.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" the UNSUB screamed at her as he gripped the side of her side.

"Get off her" Emily heard someone scream.

Emily was shocked as she felt the UNSUB'S weight fall off her. She looked to her side to see that Reid had tackled the UNSUB and was now punching him. Emily had never seen anger of this degree in Reid, he was taking out his handcuffs when she heard new voices approach the dock. Morgan and Hotch raced to them. Hotch began to cut away the tape holding her hands together, she felt relief when the tape was off. Reid knelt beside her after handing the UNSUB off to Morgan. Hotch went over to Morgan to help with Unsub.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, he gave her a small smile of comfort.

"I'm fine. Reid it was like you told us. It was so warm and welcoming. It wasn't dark and cold like last time" she told him, she saw the look of anguish in his eyes and wondered why he looked that way.

"Emily, I know it was warm but it was death. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. We lost you once, I couldn't handle it if you died" Reid said to her quietly, he didn't want the others to hear. They didn't know what it was like to die.

"I don't plan on doing it again anytime soon" she smiled.

**So what do you think?**

**Is it just me or does anyone else want Emily and Reid to get together? They seem so perfect for each other.**


End file.
